Taste of A Poison
by EmilieStrange
Summary: Seto's visions lead him into the past the past even before Gozaburo where he was still happy. Why did he end up in the orphanage? And what would have become of him if his parents never did die? R&R! fic renamed
1. Note

**Note:**

This story has been a little modified & edited. The title was also changed. :)


	2. Prologue

**Disclaima: **Yes, I am poor and I don't own anything. Why do u have to rub it in huh? Huh? And yes that means I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, or any characters it has or had or will ever have. I do not own anything. So u cant sue my ass off now, haw-ha.

Ok well this is my first story on please do not flame too much. **If you are one of these cheerful people that really enjoy life and everything, and think that world is a nice and cozy place, do not reads this – u will not like it, I'll tell u that now, so don't complain that this is not cheerful and shit. **

Well, here goes nothin:

**Prologue**

"Why does it have to be this way? Why……? Why is everything so fucked up…. Why….?" - a thought slowly and painfully screeched through his head

– Seto was riding at the back seat of his limo, looking out at the raindrops loudly falling in the dark. He hated this place. He hated everyone and everything. He hated himself. He hated waking up in the mornings, having to go to school, which had now became a small but annoying chore he had to do every morning, having to work, having to come to his giant mansion late at night – having no one but his servants or automatically programmed robots to say even a simple 'hi' to; he hated all the journalists, who just could not get the message to fuck off, he hated the whole Yugi-baboon gang, he hated…. world itself. The existence of such a jammed with "viruses" and issues place was disturbing him. "One day…." He kept on thinking as the limo drove by another dark restaurant, which had been closed over an hour now, "One day I have to get out of here… This filth… I just can't take this world anymore… I don't belong here.. I jus don't. But where do I belong? Nowhe -"

A loud crash had interrupted his thoughts. Seto did not really even pay attention as the car spun around, jerking to a sudden stop. What really got his interest is the man coming up towards his dimm-windowed door. Not a man, but rather a shadow. His black cloak flowing behind him, blown by the wind, the man opened the door, and in a oh-so-familiar low voice said, "It has been way too long, Seto… It has been way too long…."

Seto lifted up his blue eyes to look at the man. Stepping out of the limo, he put his arm around a gun inside his cloak. Suddenly, he saw the man holding a gun up Mokuba's head. "Mokuba?" He appeared out of nowhere – but what did it matter. The man took of the hood – and there he was.

"No-" Seto said in a quite, seemingly calm voice, which, really was a mere cover-up for what he was feeling inside, "No – why? Why are you here? You are dead! No! DEAD!"

Gozaburo Kaiba, was standing in front of him, smiling with the same mad smile, just like his last one he was wearing, before committing suicide. Seto could not take him. His hand, clenching the gun, shot by itself. "No…" – he whispered. The scary face still stayed on, and Seto kept on shooting. "Leave… leave NOW " - he yelled. Gozaburo now lied on the ground, raindrops washing his blood away from his body onto the pavement. In mere seconds, a huge red stain surrounded the body. Seto kept on shooting, though the man was apparently dead. And then it happened. Gozaburo's scary face somehow turned into a usual, gray, unknown face, which Seto never saw before. It was a face of a usual, normal person, now all covered in blood.

He dropped the gun.

"What.. what the hell was that," cried the driver who had apparently been watching the scene from the beginning. "Sir – it was just a normal man – his car accidentally hit us and he was coming to apologize – what … did you do?"

Seto stood there staring at the body. He was, after all, just another man. The face of Gozaburo on him had… disappeared.

"SHUT UP," he yelled at the driver. "JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP!" - he did not know what happened. "What am I doing?" a thought shoot through his head "WHAT AM I DOING?" Somewhere deep inside, he wished there was someone to come and say it's all ok – say it's all going to be all right. Sometimes, he wished he could just… cry. But he knew he could or would not ever.

But then Seto's thoughts were interrupted one more time, now by fact that the cops would be getting there soon. Not that he cared, he would bribe them all away – as he did too many times before, but he did not want anyone bothering him. "Drive home. Now," he said, and the driver sped away.

As Seto turned back, for a moment, he saw Gozaburo, getting up, all in blood, and lifting his hand with a gun in it. Seto blinked, and then Gozaburo was gone.

It was late at night, so Mokuba was already asleep, Kaiba assumed walking in the dark house. He was used to the dead silence, and switched on the light. Tired as fuck, he shoved a cigarette in his mouth, and took a deep breath. What was he going to do now? Check on Mokuba… Yes, that's it. He was going to go check if he was all right.

Mokuba… The only one Kaiba ever cared about… The only one he has in this world… Ever since that day that… He did not want to think about it. Mokuba, was, probably, his only reason for staying in this filthy world. He was always there for him. Back in these days, He could always out his head on his little brother's shoulder when feeling pain. But not anymore.. Not anymore..

Kaiba opened the door to his room. A nightlight was still on. He came up to his brother, sat on his bed, and looked at his face. Mokuba half opened his eyes and a slight smile showed upon his face. A smile – something Kaiba forgot how to do – something, as he kept on telling himself, he did not need.

And suddenly, a stream of warm blood started pouring out of his half- smiling mouth. "No..," Kaiba whispered.. "It's.. not …. real…. NO!" He frantically put his hand to his brother's mouth to wipe the blood off, but it kept pouring out., More and more of it…….

Mokuba, meanwhile, opened his eyes. "Are you ok Seto-chan? Why are you acting so weird? You're starting to scare me, you know."

"What? What's going on?"

Mokuba's chest exploded with blood fountaining out. It was like an invisible knife had stabbed him deep, right into his heart. In a mere moment, however, it was……

gone.

Seto sat there motionless. He could not bring himself to speak, move, or even breath. Everything was just… gone now. No blood, no injuries. Like nothing happened. Mokuba was lying on his bed, looking at his brother with bewildered eyes. "Are you OK onii-chan?" he said.

"I.. You were… You're… Its.. nothing, Mokuba," Seto said trying to disguise his nervousness with a usual cold expression on his face. "I might have drank a little too much this night."

Mokuba gave him a weird look. "……………"

"Ok well um yeah… I'm gonna go get some sleep now. I seriously need some."

Followed by another weird look, Mokuba said g'dnight in his usual gayish tone and covered up with his blankets.

Well how was it? Good/bad/awesome/shit?

Please RR! PLEASE? Pwetty please?


	3. Chapter 1

**Chapter I**

BEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEP BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP BEEP BEEP

The alarm clock was silenced by Seto's fist. Not the switch, as the normal people would do; Seto banged the clock against the wall, as if it was all it's fault.

The CEO frowned. Yup, another one of these torturous days up ahead. Whoop-de-fucking-doo.

Without opening his eyes, Seto got up and went down to the kitchen to fix himself a coffee. Mokuba was already gone – " why? O that's right he mentioned something about some extra volunteer work he was doing. Loser." Though Seto did not really think of his brother as a loser – sometimes it really seemed so, especially after his making friends with the Yugi & Baboons Inc. I mean, Yugi and his friends.

"School. That's right. Gotta get to school. Fuck. What kind of a socially-challenged moron thought up the idea o going to school?" Going to school, also, meant Yugi & Baboons Inc.

Kaiba stepped into the school. Everything there had bothered him. And everyone. These girls kept hitting on him, they just did not get the message to FUCK THE FUCK OFF. They even organized a Kaiba fan club, which was now by far most popular of the clubs. They had meetings every Thursday after school. Sick. But most of all, the one thing that annoyed him THE most in the whole school was

"EYYYY The KAIBSTER IS HERE," a screech announced his attendance at school. The unmistakable voice, and an unmistakable figure bounced through the hallway. Who else could it be?

"Wheeler," Seto almost hissed through his teeth.

The figure continued its way through the hallway and jumped on Kaiba from its long run. Quickly getting up, Seto brushed him off. "Ok what is it now? You've got a new illness again?"

Joey looked up. "Whatcha talking bout man? SOO, whazzup my Kaiber ma man?"

Unlike the steryotype, his eyes did not pop out or anything. With his ususal careless expression, he mumbled, "That's weird. Didn't the puppy dog hate me just yesterday?"

"Yo, man, 's all cool.. Whanna go chill with me, Yugster, and Baks after school today?"

"No.'

"What about at lunch huh? Have some fries, poutine? Uncle Joey's wallet is in da house today!"

"No"

"Well what about Friday night? We got invited over to Tea's party ya know. U can come, 's gonna be a blast ma man!"

"No"

"Wait I know! How about-"

"No"

"But-"

"No."

"What's up with him?" – Seto thought. "Probably wants to borrow some money. Oh how I hate him. I'd have him shot, I would, but his baboons would raise a fuss. Whatever."

As Joey continued babbling on, Kaiba punched him hard in his stomach. Joey collapsed and fell down.

"Learn to shut up you filth," he mumbled and advanced on with to his class.

Moments later, Kaiba regretted what he had just done. Tea, appearing out of nowhere, advanced through the hallway towards the scene of action. Hell, he'd have her shot too, but, again, the baboons were there. And her he could not punch or anything, since she was a girl.

Starting on with a lecture about friendship and ethics, Tea got into an excited state.

"Mothafuckin whore. Go fuck yourself," was all Seto could manage to insert into her debate.

She finally concluded with a moralic statement of "this is exactlt why you never had, have, or will EVER have any friends. You don't care about no one, well no one gives about you. You are a loner with no friends, that's who you are!"

Seto was getting used to her and the baboons, so he usually just skipped the things she said – they never registered. But, somehow that last sentence, which, by the way, Tea had usually used to conclude her speeches, had reached him. "Loner with no friends… No friends.. no friends…" echoed through his head.

He swore at Tea again and then it was time to get to class.

Seto was also used to not listening the teachers babble on. He usually thought about his work,or just let his thoughts trail off into nowhere. This class, however, he could get rid Tea's voice. He did not understand why. It was so weird. But then again, he could not understand why a lot of things were, and a lot of things were weird.

"……………..well no one gives about you…………………."

"…………………………………………..loner with no friends, that's who you are……………"

"loner………………."

"……..no friends….."

"MR. KAIBA?" – the voice of the professor brought him back to earth. "Would you like me to _repeat _the question for you?"

Looking up at the teacher, Seto realized she was a newbie. All those who worked for at least a week at Domino High knew it was best to no bother him.

"No I'm fine," he replied. "Leave me alone, teach your little students something, go away fuck yourself, whatever."

"EXCUSE ME," yelled the enraged supply.

"You heard me, now fuck off - you don't wanna have business with me."

The teacher was about to say something, as the principal walked in. As she complained to him, the principle whispered something in her ear.

The teacher's expression changed from angry to shocked. "Oh, oh well… um… should we get one with the class, children," she said in a disturbed voice.

Seto would usually, then, get his men to beat the shit out of a teacher like that. But not that day. Somehow, he just felt too upset with everything.

In what seemed to be eternity, school was finally over. The bell rang, and everyone dashed to the buses. A galloping crowd, laughing, yelling… They all where so.. happy? Seto turned away form the perspective where he gave a shit about something like that, and sat in his black limo that was waiting for him as he walked out of the back door.

"What now? Work. Fuck them all. Oh how I hate it all."

Work, though not as bad as school, meant being constantly bothered by everyone employees, other companies representatives, agents… It was all just so….. sickening. Mr. Kaiba this – Mr Kaiba that. Would they all just FUCK OFF? And all these employees – never do ANYTHING properly. No matter how much you pay them, they are still the same fucked up lazy asses, the most important thing to whom is to feed their little fucked up families, with their little fucked up kids. Oh how sickening. And other CEOs too, were no better. One day, during one of these business meetings with them, he would just shout "GET OUT! GO! I HATE YOU ALLL! G O F U C K Y O U R S E L V E S! But he knew he could never really do such thing. Just to think of all the newspaper headings…………

And there he was, sitting in his office, sorting out some papers. It was almost five minutes and no one bothered him. Wow, he was going to put that down as a record. Suddenly, he saw…….

Gozaburo. And another several people, hooded, behind him.

Instead of doing something, however, all of them had just walked out of the door. Seto jumped up to look where they were going, but when he looked in the hallway, they were already gone.

"Oh that's it I'm going crazy," he said to himself. "And now I'm talking to myself. What the fuck is going ON with me? What am I gonna do?"

It was one of these times when this feeling was back to him. He could not describe it. He did not know what it was, or why had he felt it. It was the feeling of wanting someone close. Someone whose shoulder you could cry on. Someone Seto did not have for all his life. Or, most of his life, at least. Yes, there was Mokuba, but what could he know – he was just a little kid. Burdening him with problems, or complaining to him was not an answer. Besides, Mokuba, at least, had to have some hope in life. He had to have someone to look up to – Seto, that is. And if Seto had shared even the tenth of his feelings with his little brother, Mokuba would not be able to look up to him, as Seto thought. In any way, Seto, though noone ever knew of tha, always wanted a ….. friend. Just a normal, good friend. Not like one of the Yugi Baboons. Just a normal friend. Someone to understand him. Someone to, from time to time, pity him. Nonone ever did. 'Look, there goes the rich boy', or 'Wow, he has everything he wants', was all the others thought. The looks, the money… it seemed he had it all, while he really had nothing. And now was the time Seto wished he just had this one person – nothing else.

However, life had taught him that wishing for things was not enough. He needed to make a decision.

"Think rationally. Just think of what you need to do. Just think. Come on, Seto, THINK.," he said to himself.

After 15 minute of staring into the ceiling Seto decided. He was going to call Isis. Isis Ishtar, the one person whose phone number he wanted to dial least. But, then, she was familiar with all the visions crap.

"Go. Fuck. Yourself," – Marik's voice could be heard through the dialer as Isis's brother picked up the phone.

"Marik it's me, Seto. So chill and get your sister on the phone," replied Kaiba in his usual I-don't-care-about-anything tone.

"Oh sorry man, I thought it was another one of these fan girls – she keep on calling me and I can't get rid of her. So annoying…. Bwaaaa :'( " (cries)

" :) OMG, I know _exactly _how you feel. (compassionate phone hug)"

"Aww, I love you man"

"Don't push it."

"Sorry"

"Just get your fucking sister on the phone"

"Mushi-mushi," said a cheerful voice, and Kaiba instantly knew that it was no longer Marik.

"Isis I need to see you."

Isis's voice now turned from cheerful to business like. "Oh, could it be? THE ceo pays a little visit to a good ol' fortune teller . I guess you finally believe, huh, sweetie Well what will it be, getting your fortune read, voodoo, a gaze into the past, visiting our new shop, cards?"

"……" Seto did not feel like wasting time. Although, thinking of some people, voodoo did sound pretty good…….

"Or are you asking me out?"

"…….."

"Aww you're not… I guess you'll stick with Mokey then ?"

"…….."

"C'mon hun, can't you have a little sence of humour?"

"Isis, I _need to see you _."

"Tee-hee. Ok hun, my place in an hour."

* * *

Isis's 'place' was no longer where she used to live. Her and Marik moved away from the tomb (or wherever the hell they used to live) and settled in a humble apartment. The 'humble' apartment, of course, was isis's idea – Marik wanted to move into one of the mansions – they had more then enough money. But Isis, to his sadness, was the older sister and his official 'guardian', so he did not have much choice. Marik, though, never did get over being forced to live in a 'humble' apartment….

Seto knocked at the door. After at least five minutes of waiting, Marik opened the door.

"Took you long enough," remarked Seto.

"Hey give us a break man- we had to get some clothes on"

"O.o"

"I --- I mean – I was cold I had to put a jacket on, ----yes --that's it! - I had to get a jacket"

"Is that why your fly is open?"

"…………….."

Isis interrupted the conversation. Seto could not help but to notice her messed up hair, and pink cheeks. He sighed.

"Is Bakura here or something….."

Marik and Isis immediately, at the same time said "NO."

"I see…"

"Well, Seto we were expecting you. Wanna join us there?"

"Isis you know I did not come here for this"

"Aww what a shame. "

"Isis…."

"Come, Bakura has to leave soon. It's our last chance before he goes to America."

"……… Why is he going to America all of a sudden?"

"Beats me. Ryou's dragging him there."

"Oh"

"Yea…. Sooo, that's why today is our last chance. Besides, as far as we remember, 5000 years ago, your were always with us… ah what time does to people…. "

"Isis I don't have time for this and you know it. I seriously need your adice."

"Aw.. well alright, if it's serious. Marik go back to Baks, you can continue on without me. Come, Seto, we'll talk in the kitchen"

* * *

The steam of the kettle filled the kitchen with the smell of tea. It was relaxing, somehow.

"So, what's on your mind?" asked Isis in a motherly voice.

Seto, then, told her about the events that took place in the past few days. About his visions, everything. He did not even know why he was telling all that to her. Isis carefully listened, and finally went into deep thinking. Something was not right.

"Seto I need to look in your mind"

"………"

"Please. Just let me have a look, this is serious."

"Even if I did, how the hell would you be able to do it"

Isis opened one of the cupboards. Behing a box of cereal, was a white wall, which, she, had somehow managed to take a piece out of. Then she took something shiny out of it. That something was Shadi's millennium key."

"Marik nicked it away from him – that loser didn't even notice," explained Isis.

"What am I doing?" – a thought same into Seto's mind. "Why would I let her go into my head. But then again---" He remembered the images of Gozaburo, Mokuba dying…

"Seto…… Do you know what is real?"

"………"

"Do you think your visions are? No… They're just illusions – that's what you say. But how do you definereal? What makes you think they are not? My point is," she said getting closer to him, "Is that your visions are more important than you think they are You see, this is strange. In your past, you had that happen a lot. In you Egyptian past, that is. And you always dealt with it so well. But now it's just not the same.. Look, I'm starting to get scared myself, so please Seto." Isis's voice was sounding more and more disturbed with every second.

"Fine," said Seto, though not willingly.

Isis put the key to his forehead. He felt the cold metal touch him, and then the coldness somehow turned into a burning heat. Isis jerked the key off.

"What the hell?" she said. "Look, I was almost there, but… Your repellment… It's just too….strong…"

There was a moment of silence. Isis spoke up.

"Seto, this is not normal. Something like this never happened – ever. You understand me, this is serious. And I don't…………………. I don't know what to do."

The silence now filled the room for a while. Isis – did not know what to do?

"Well, I'll tell you what, Seto. Go home. I will think about this. But - actually – no. Don't Stay here with us. Don't go."

"Look," said Seto. Though he was freaked out by everything, he still could not let go of his self – his I-don't-care-about-all-that-bullshit personality. "Nothing's gonna happen. It's ok – I can really handle this." In his head though, he said to himself "or can I?"

"Alright then… Whatever's best for you."

"Well, thanks Isis. I'm gonna go now."

Isis walked Seto to the door. "Good night," she said and smiled. Just as he was about to walk out, she added. "Wait. Seto, listen up. I know something that might help. You havce to go back – think back about what you have not thought about before. You know of hat I speak – I know you do. Now good night."

Seto did know. His past – the past that he never spoke of – nobody ever did. The past he never even thought of – it was too painful. The past before he was ever named Kaiba.

"Night, Isis," he said and walked out of the door.

That night, he decided to walk home. Didn't feel like getting a ride. It was dark already, and he liked it. Nothing was bothering him – it was dead silent. Suddenly, he felt a slight, barely noticeable push like him. The man was dressed differently – but everything else was the same. His eyes, his face…. The man noticed that Seto was looking at him, and started running. Seto started off after him. As the man ran around the corner, he disappeared. Seto looked all over the area for him, yet found nothing.

Somehow, though he knew the man was not an illusion. He felt him push him. That slight just slight puch. He could feel it so well.

Seto got back home at 3 in the morning. Mokuba was of course, asleep already. The house was dark. Without turning off the light, Seto sat in on the couch. He put his head in his hands and tried hard to think back.

* * *

if you are still reading this, I LUV u ! thnks for reading the fic! Now please Review! Please ! I'm in the middle of the next chappy and I need sum inspiration to continue. If this fiction sucks, just tell me and I'll stop. REVIEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!

LUV U ALL


	4. Chapter 2

Wow! people actually review my story! Hey - two people is not that little - >. well thats better than one person... But o well - lol... Its been a while since I updated... But I've been having some rough times in my life, so i didn't get a chance to take my time to write. Well, anywho, enjoy .

**Disclaimer: I do not own Yugioh, blah, bah blah. Screw you yugioh owning people!**

**Chapter II – Where it all turned around**

The sun was shining through a small window with dark-green curtains. One could see the dust particles through its beam of light. The tiny room was crammed with different things – there were some textbooks, toys, a computer, a TV, clothes all over the place, a dog's biting bone. Against one of the walls, stood a bed. A little boy was sitting on it. Biting on a chocolate bar, he was playing a video game. As he finished the 10th level, he smiled. That boy's name was Seto Motosuwa. He was just another ordinary kid. Just another usual 9 year old, who went to school, came back to an ordinary home. He was no different then others.

"BREAKFAST," someone yelled. Seto got up, and walked out of his room. He walked down the narrow stairs to find himself in a cozy kitchen. A warm smell of toast filled the room. Three people were sitting at the table. The man was reading a newspaper. He had broad shoulders, and a tall figure. His hair was jet black and slightly messed up. He had blue eyes. Just like Seto's. The same blue eyes. He was wearing all black. A woman was sitting beside him. As Seto walked in the room, she smiled:

"Sleepy-head. If you're going to be late for school. Again. And I'm not giving you a ride."

The woman got up and took out another package of juice out of the frige, adding it to the already packed with food table. The woman was one of the prettiest. She had long brown hair, hanging down almost to her waist. She was slim, and quite tall. She was somewhat of a model face, with her honey-sparkling eyes.

The two people sitting at the table were Seto's parents. His _real_ parents. The thirs person was his brother, Mokuba.

They were quite an average family, in overall. Mr. Motosuwa owned a small company – quite profitable. Him and his wife, who had a part time job at the theatre as an actress, which by the way almost didn't pay, owned a small house. They lived there with Seto and Mokuba. A happy ordinary little family. They were, until the day where it all started going wrong. And that day had just started.

Seto finally got to school. He remembered himself sitting behind one of the desks, talking to other kids – about random things – all kind of things. Little did he know then….. He could remember these moments so well --- oh-so-well. The moments when he still liked other people – and they liked him the same way in return. He looked out of the window. The sky was so blue and the sun was so shiny. It would never be that way ever again for him. The school day flew by and it was now time to go home. Seto said bye to all his friends, and waited outside for Mokuba. The cool spring breeze blew through his hair as a car approached. It was his dad's car. Both Seto's parents were in it. And there was Mokuba. The Motosuwa family got in the car, and drove off. Today was Friday – and the whole week was the family's week off. They were leaving for Hawaii next day. Or so they thought.

"Alright, guys," cheerfully said Mrs. Motosuwa "Where should we go now – for a ride in the car – or home to pack up early?"

Mokuba and Seto's dad said "home!" at the same time. Apparently, they were tired. But Seto wanted to go for a ride.

"Can't we please?" he nagged.

"Aw come on we wanna go home," replied Mr. Motosuwa.

"But dad!"

"No"

"Dad! Please?"

"No Seto, I'm very tired."

"Come on daddy I got all Bs on my report card,"

"Well……."

"Please?"

"I don't know…" interrupted Mrs. Motosuwa. "Maybe its not such a good idea to go for a ride after all." She paused, and then added. "But, then, if Seto wants it that much, let's go for a ride. His grades did improve a whole lot, you know – we have to encourage him somehow .."

And the car took off. Seto looked out of the window. He could see trees running somewhere, one by one, and streetlights. The sky was still blue and sunny, but he did not have much time left to enjoy it.

"Let's go on the freeway," suggested his dad, and the car sped up to 95 km/h.

It was just then, when Seto smiled at his mother. It all happened so fast. All he could see was two bright lights spinning around, sliding in his direction at unimaginable speed. He heard a loud crashing noise, and a scream. A loud, soul-tearing scream.

* * *

He opened his eyes to find himself in a light room. It was not his room; it was a quiet, sterilely clean white room, with his bed standing in the middle of it. He was surrounded by some kind of unfamiliar aperture, and a needle in his arm was connected to a strange bag with crimson red liquid in it. A couple of minutes later, a woman dressed in the same freakishly white robe stepped in the room. The thoughts started flowing into Seto's head. He realized he was in the hospital. And that fact triggered the memories. And the memories … "Mom! Dad! Mokuba! Where are they? Are they alright?" – the thoughts flew through his head. He wanted to call his mom or dad to come. He opened his mouth, but the words would not come out. He could not speak. He could not scream. The woman in the white dress approached his bed. She noticed that he was awake, and smiled. "You're awake now," she said in a sweet voice. "You're probably worried about your family. Your mother and you brother are already awake" she said and smiled.

"Mommy….. Mokuba-chan….." Relief was taking over the physical pain, but the relief was soon interrupted by a choke. "Dad!" Where is he? Where? Seto choked, but this time managed to pronounce, "where's my father?"

The nurse looked at him. "Your father is… fine…" the lady in white pronounced. "He's just not awake yet…."

Seto closed his eyes.

* * *

"Wake up DAMMIT!" yelled a loud voice. Seto looked up to find his mother's face above him. He had never seen her this way before. He was always so kind but now it was all about to change.

"What's… whats going on, mommy?" asked Seto in a half-asleep voice.

His mother glared and walked out of the room.

_Wha- whats wrong?_ Thought Seto.

Mokuba then walked in.

"Onii-chan" he said. Unlike Seto, he was already completely recovered. But there was something wrong about the way he spoke… about the way he looked. Mokuba ran up to Seto and threw his arms around him. "Our dad… Seto – he…….. he………" and he burst into tears.

"Daddy is not going to wake up….. Ever."

* * *

Two months have passed since that day. The day that turned everything around. None of the family ever got over the loss. Especially Mrs. Motosuwa. It was rare that she even spoke to her children now.

The family's main financial branch disappeared, and Mokuba and Seto were left in rags. Uncared for, and in deep sadness, which would never really wear away, they wandered the streets, rarely coming home.

"Seto-chan?" said Mokuba in a rather quite voice.

"What is it?"

"I miss the old days you know… I haven't eaten in like fuckin two days man… Mom – she -- "

"Don't say it Mokuba – that way, we don't have to face it" Seto smiled. "Now come, we'll go down to the kitchen and I'll make you some tea or something".

As soon as the two entered, they saw something, which they saw so often these times. The floor had a few empty syringes, bottles, needles, and a little bag of white powder lying around. Shattered glass and bottles were all over the place. And in the middle, sat Mrs. Motosuwa. As the two boys walked by, Seto looked at his mother. The traces of beauty and the happiness had long ago disappeared from her face. Heavy bags under her bloodshot eyes moved as she blinked and looked back at Seto. He would never forget that look. Those eyes.

As Seto was examining the fridge for remnants of food, a group of strange looking men burst into the house. Seto did not know back then that they were cops.

"Mrs. Motosuwa, you are under arrest for abuse and illegal purchase of heroine," announced the tall man with a mustache. Seto could not remember much of that day – partially, because he did not want to.

After a fight, some screams and noise, Motosuwa was taken away. Mokuba and Seto stood there, in shock, when one of the cops said something about them having to wait at the house, so an orphanage squad would pick them up later. After a few minutes, all was quite again, and the two boys stood there in the middle of an empty house. Mokuba burst into tears. However, Seto knew they had no time to lose. He heard stories about orphanages, and he not about to end up in one of them.

"Come one, Moke, we're gonna make a run for it," he whispered. "If they catch us and put us into one of them orphanages, we're done for"

They both took off, leaving everything behind. They tried to find money in the house, but knew it had none.

A few hours later, they found themselves on the streets. Alone, in the cold. It was getting dark, and they had no place to stay and no food to eat. They sat down on the sidewalk and cried. For a long, long time.

* * *

Two more days passed in that manner. Both the boys were starved and in their worst condition. It was evening, and Seto was sitting on a cardboard box. It all happened too fast…Why had he have to ask to take that ride that landed them into a car crash? Why did the cops have to come? Why had it all have to happen to him? The pain was just too much to take… A drop of water interrupted his thoughts. The drop was soon joined by thousands of others drops. The gray sky matched the grayness of the streets, and the grayness of Seto's mind.

"Come Mokuba, let's get out of the water," he said and walked into a nearest store. He never did remember the name of the shop. He remembered seeing numerous cards along the walls, weird pictures drawn on them, monsters… An antique vase stood in the corner.

"May… may we stay in the store, please?" asked Mokuba. The old man, who apparently, owned the store, glared at the two. He picked them up by their collars and threw them out, like they did with hobos.

Seto felt the coldness of the asphalt on his face. Mokuba fell too, and the rain was beating mercilessly on them both. Suddenly, a white figure appeared out of the mist of rain.

The figure stretched out a pale hand towards Seto, and leaned over slightly. Seto saw the colorless eyes, the white hair. The person smiled as Seto took his hand, and pulled him up.

"We have been watching you. Come with us," said the person in a soothing, kind voice. That person is someone who Seto would later know as Bakura the King of Theives. Little did he know of what was coming. Of where he was going. Or of the thief gang he was about to join.

* * *

Please please please Review!

Luv u all!


End file.
